The Last Seven Minutes
by barely-living
Summary: When we die, it is said that the we have seven minutes of brain activity left.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. JK Rowling owns them and of course i am not making any money out of this

 **Authors note:** This is just a short drabble that i wrote when i was really inspired from a post I saw on tumblr about the science of our brain. The last quote is from A tale of two cities by Charles Dickens.

 **The Last Seven Minutes**

After you die, it is believed that you have seven minutes of brain activity left. In the last seven minutes of my life i saw you; I saw us.

 _7 minutes_

 _Light. Stacks of dusty books. Empty corridors._

I can still remember it as if it was just yesterday, that seemingly insignificant day. The day everything changed. It began when you caught me in the muggles literature section in the library. You looked at me with curiosity and eyes unclouded by hate. My cheeks flushed as I snapped at you and told you to leave me alone. But For some reason you only gaped at me and did not rise to my baits. I hated admitting that a muggle like Charles Dickens was my favorite author, but for some reason your smile...that stupid warm smile...made my pride hurt less.

 _6 minutes_

 _Grey. Harsh Winds. Distant Thunder._

I saw the times we would sneak out of the castle to fly with the wind; rising higher and higher into the sky as if we could leave the war below us and fly away. Everything looked so small from up above; in the sky there was only us.

With clouds of grey surrounding the horizon and torrential rain pouring down upon us as we zoomed across the field in our broomsticks chasing each other, i felt like screaming and shouting to the world that we were unstoppable and unbeatable.

And in that singular chaotic moment, We were immortal.

 _5 minutes_

 _Green. Clear green. Tears._

I saw those clear green eyes as it shown with pain, when you realized that our destinies are set. We tried to forget. Live in the delusion, have hope and things will change: you whispered these words as tears streaked your face. You were always so brave, Harry.

Who were we fooling? We could never last in this cruel world. We were the symbols of two opposite sides and we played our roles perfectly.

Roles set by destiny from the moment we were born. We were nothing but pawns in their game of chess set between two immovable forces. We were indispensable in the eyes of the greater good; we were the sacrifices the world was willing to give. But we never wanted this.

 _4 minutes_

 _Innocense._

I remember the happier times. The calm before the storm. The times when we would prank our housemates in the hallways sneaking through the secrets alleys of Hogwarts and snickering at their confused faces. The times we would simply enjoy each other's company in silence or banter and argue for hours. I remember the warm tea you snuck in the library to give me on sunday afternoons, I remember walks around the castle at midnight letting our feet guide us and our thoughts wander, I remember the way you drank hot chocolate as if it was water, and you said that we should relish all that is good in life. You were always wiser then me. I remember your laugh a sound so light and captivating. I remember the flush of my cheeks as I held your hand for the first time as if it was an anchor of a boat; holding on to me in a sea of chaos.

 _3 minutes_

 _Lust. Love._

I remember the heart pounding, skin igniting, breath stealing and mind spinning experience of kissing you. It is hard to affix a single word that can describe the fumbling entanglement of limbs and lips. But it felt right being in your arms.

 _2 minutes_

 _You._

I remember our naive hopes as we sat looking at the stars from the astronomy tower. Hoping that our fates would not meet in the battle field; hoping that somehow we can make it through this wreckage. I remember your offer to save me and I remember your look of disappointment when I declined it. I wanted you to know that I could not be saved. My fate was sealed and I am bound to it whether I want it or not.

 _1 minute_

 _Us._

For a second I saw the life we could have lived. The domestic bliss of a peaceful and ordinary life. You. Me. A family. Ordinary days. God i would do anything to live the ordinary, the typical, the mundane with you. But it was gone in an instant and replaced with pieces and fragments of your voice.

 _"Draco don't leave..."_

 _"I can still save you, you know that..."_

 _"I love you"_

And I wish you to know Harry that you were the last dream of my soul.


End file.
